Two Plus Two
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Alternative title: "Working for Marik Ishtar While Trying Not to Let Him Know You Really Work For His Sister Who Sent You to Knock Some Sense Into Him, Because He'd Totally Send You to the Shadow Realm If He Knew." Is that too vague? Marik/OC obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I don't really have much to say for this one, except for the fact that even though I'm not bi, Ishizu Ishtar charms the pants off me. She can do that to anybody, seriously! She... is awesome. Must worship. *worships***

**As for the disclaimer... um. I don't own Yugioh. I keep writing Kazuki Takahashi letters, but I guess "GIVE ME MARIK ISHTAR, YOU FUDGEBAG" doesn't make him want to give it to me. Oh well, better luck next time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Her alert blue eyes skimmed over the list. All her main workers, not any of them even close to sixteen. She sighed, setting it aside and letting her head fall into one hand. "I should have known this plan has no merit," she said softly, not allowing the tears to form. "Of course nobody under the age of eighteen is working here. Eighteen and older would be too suspicious..." She shook her head. "What was I thinking?"<p>

There was a knock on the door and then a youthful voice followed. "Miss Ishtar? Um, can I come in?"

She tore her hand away from her face and tried to sit straighter, shoving the list in a top drawer. "Yes, the door is unlocked."

The door was pushed open, and in walked a teenage girl with an archaeologist's hat covering her tied-back brown hair. She took her hat off and fanned herself with it. "Um, hi. Panya sent me to tell you she found something in one of the tombs. I guess they thought it was just a false room, but they found something in the wall."

"I see. Thank you for informing me." She stood up, walking around her desk and all the while keeping her eyes on the girl. Sixteen, perhaps seventeen, but even that was stretching it. She might even be fifteen. "Perhaps you would accompany me back to the tomb to investigate?"

"Oh - uh, sure. That would be an honor, Miss Ishtar." She fanned herself one last time, then put her hat back on top of her bun that was falling out of its pink scrunchie. "I have to say, I was hoping to stick around the building for a while. It's a lot cooler in here than it is out there!"

"Yes, that's true."

They began walking down the hallway, and Ishizu noticed some red patches on the girl's arms. "Have you been working very long?"

"Hmm? Oh!" She looked down at her arms as well. "It's only been a few hours. I'm so pale... my skin burns really easily. I left my sunscreen in my tent, and I don't really want to hike back in this heat. Panya had some, but I guess people here are a lot more used to the heat than I am... it wasn't a high enough SPF for me, it looks like. I didn't even notice it."

"You should make sure you have it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I'm used to the cold - I swear it's numbed my skin or something. I don't feel it when I get sunburned... well, until it starts peeling, I mean. Then it kinda hurts."

She nodded, and was quiet again as they walked down the hallway. She was still examining this girl. How could she have missed her? She was obviously around the age that Ishizu was looking for. She definitely wasn't any older than seventeen, if she was seventeen at all.

"Where are you from?"

"Huh?" The girl pushed one of the straps on her tank top back up onto her shoulder. "Oh, well, I've been a lot of places. My parents like to travel."

"Where were you born?"

"Well, technically I was born in a taxi about five miles from the Oxford Hospital." She laughed, as if this were supposed to be funny. "In Maine, which is a state in America. But we moved to Alaska when I was about... um... I wanna say I was like four or five, maybe. We've been living in Sweden for the past three years. In case you didn't know, it's _really_ cold there."

"I see. Then why did you come to Egypt? If you are used to the cold, this must be overwhelming."

"I applied for a kind of exchange program thing, only it's more like getting work experience." She gestured outside. "I kind of want to do what you do, Miss Ishtar. I've always been interested in Egypt. My school offered a chance to go anywhere you wanted, to see if what you wanted to do was - well, _really_ what you wanted to do."

"Hmm."

"I was lucky I even won," she added quickly, not knowing if Ishizu was going to say anything further than that. "I didn't think my essay was that good, but I guess they decided it was."

She nodded once more. "This is as close as you have ever been to the Egyptian culture?"

"Yeah. So far I'm really loving it." She giggled. "Panya and the others down there have 'Walk Like an Egyptian' playing almost nonstop. It's so _annoying_, but I can't stop dancing to it."

"I suppose it's good that you enjoy it here. By the way, I never did get your name."

"Oh! Well, I... didn't really think it would matter to you. But if you care that much, my name's Jennifer. I like being called Jen, but _not_ Jenny or Jenna."

"Jennifer. It's a beautiful name. American, yes?"

"Through and through," she grinned. "I think it means 'fair' or something in Welsh. Just like, 'Way to go, parents, you named me with an adjective that I'm not!' I don't get why it's one of the most popular names in America."

"Perhaps, because it simply sounds nice."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Another few seconds of silence, and they had reached the door. Jennifer took the servant position and opened the door. "After you, Miss Ishtar!" Somehow, she sounded playful and professional at the same time.

They walked out into the bright sun, and if Jennifer hadn't been wearing a hat she probably would have thrown her arms up to block the sun from her eyes. She pulled the brim of her hat down, though, and walked toward the tomb where Panya obviously was.

"If you don't mind my asking, Jennifer," Ishizu spoke up as they were nearing the tomb, "how old are you?"

"Uh... well, my sixteenth birthday was just last month. Ha - if that day hadn't been my birthday, I wouldn't even be here! You had to be at least sixteen to qualify for the opportunity. I turned sixteen the day the essay was due. Kind of lucky, huh?"

"Perhaps it was your destiny to come here," Ishizu suggested. She was only getting a faint image from her necklace, but it was clear enough not to be misinterpreted at all. There he was, violet eyes boring into Jennifer's green ones, holding her by the wrist. The image was too murky, too hazy, to make out the expression on either of their faces.

Jennifer giggled. "Oh, well, I guess you could put it that way. I'm just not sure if I believe in all that fate stuff or not." She shrugged. "I guess it's always best to keep an open mind, though." She gestured before her. "Well, Panya's down there. She's all excited, so I hope it was something you've been looking for."

"I'm sure it will be a valued part of our expedition." She reached out her hand toward the younger girl. "Thank you, Jennifer. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, really?" She tentatively put her hand forward and shook Ishizu's. She seemed hesitant about everything; her grip was extremely light. "Most people just find me annoying. They say I ramble and I like to talk about myself."

She was right, but that didn't matter to Ishizu. It was better that the girl gave her more information. This was a sign from the gods... her plan would work. Yes, this would work. "Well, it was a pleasure indeed, Jennifer."

"Oh, thanks, Miss Ishtar... geez, I'm blushing." She pulled her hand away and looked behind her. "Oh. Looks like Alim and Jacob need my help. They're waving for me." She bowed her head. "It really was an honor to meet you, Miss Ishtar. Thanks for talking with me. Good-bye!" And she rushed off toward another site, holding her hat onto her head as she did. Otherwise it probably would have flown off; she ran so fast.

Ishizu's hand drifted to the necklace around her throat for a moment before turning to go meet with Panya. "Yes. It was an honor for me as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! Cliffhanger slash foreshadowing. Kinda.<strong>

**Kudos and virtual cookies to anybody who can guess what Ishizu's plan-in-progress is. XD**

**Reviews are awesome, and I love them even more than cookies... virtual or not.**

**Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY CHAPTER TWO!**

**... Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jennifer was working away, looking through a section of one of the walls. She'd been assigned by Panya to search through this remaining area of the so-called false room, in case there were any more undiscovered artifacts hidden as the other ones had been.<p>

She was rather happy that she wasn't really in the hot sun much, though she'd remembered her sunscreen today. Dramatic irony much? But it still wasn't pleasant out there with the high temperature, so she was glad to be underground in the cooler atmosphere, even if she _had_ put sunscreen on. Huh, and all alone down here too. She could still hear them playing "Walk Like an Egyptian" all the way down here though.

"_The blonde waitresses take their trays, they spin around and they cross the floor_," she sang out, moving several bricks. "_They got the moves, oh wey oh, you drop your drink then they bring you more - all the school kids so sick of books, they like the punk and the metal bands, when the buzzer rings, oh wey oh, they're walkin' like an Egyptian, all the kids in the marketplace say... wey oh, oh wey, oh wey, ohhh... walk like an Egyptian... walk like an Egyptian..._"

She danced around as she sang, shaking her hips and banging her head from side to side.

"Hey! Dancing Queen, you get any real work done down here, _helwa_?"

Jennifer spun around, halting her amazing powers of dance even as the song kept playing. "Panya! Um, _helwa_, did you have something else for me to do now?"

Panya grinned, showing her dazzling white teeth set in the middle of exotic, beige flesh. "Ohh, cutie, you are so special. Miss Ishtar, she wants you in her office."

"Uh, you mean you need me to deliver some news to her?"

"No, no. She ask for you specifically. Jennifer, the American who is sixteen."

"She knew my name?"

"Yes. You better go, she does not like being kept waiting." Panya shuddered. "Oh dear Ra, wrath of Ishizu Ishtar is worse than wrath of Khepri! Definitely not _helwa_."

Jennifer nodded. "I guess I better get going then, huh? Alright, I'm coming."

She followed Panya up out of the tomb, practically dragging her feet to climb with each step, neither ready nor willing to face the blinding sun and blistering heat she knew lay outside. Oh, she did love Egypt so - but that didn't mean she wouldn't be just as happy to love it from the air-conditioned indoors.

She'd neglected to put on her hat today, so she threw an arm up to block the shining light of the sun. She also though that, for a moment, she'd be baked alive. If she'd been looking, she knew there would be waving heat lines over the entire desert. "Whoo! Oh, so _hooooot_," she complained, picking up her sandaled feet and shuffling after Panya. "Are we almost there?"

Panya chuckled. "You are, ah, very funny, my friend. It must be the American accent," she teased. "It makes everything that come out of your mouth sound funny."

Jennifer stuck out her tongue. "You only think so because you're _meeeeaaaan_," she retorted, haughtily brushing off the front of her shirt as if this somehow signified that she was far awesomer than her companion. "Hmmph, that's what I say, _hmmph_."

Panya snickered again. "Yes, _helwa_, you are so hilarious. You are, how you say, a riot." She shrugged. "Though I do not know what spears and daggers and fire have to do with your humor. But I hear you Americans talk about this - you and Jake and the others. I am using the right phrase, yes?"

Jennifer resisted the urge to laugh. "Yeah, that's the right one. Are you coming with me to Miss Ishtar's office?"

"Yes! She wanted my presence as well. I do not know why, but perhaps she will explain." She shrugged. "For now, Alim will have to make do without my lovely self."

Jennifer snorted. "Okay, because _that's_ why he runs every time your name is mentioned."

Panya scoffed as they walked inside the building, and once inside she flipped her short, Cleopatra-styled hair at Jennifer. "Yes, and this is also what happens when you show off your Duel Monster cards to Jake. Why you Americans have such an obsession with it?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's _so_ not just us. It's Japan, and Europe, and even _you_ guys."

"Yes, but they come from our country. This is why _we_ love them."

"Uh, wrong." Jennifer pushed up the strap on her tank top. "Industrial Illusions is run out of California."

Panya scowled. "The idea came from hieroglyphics in the pyramids. Pegasus, he turn them into a card game. And he should not have messed with the gods, let me tell you, Ra was quite angry..."

"Oh, that's what happened? Didn't know the actual history of it." Like she really couldn't live without this lesson, but oh well. At least it wasn't min-numbingly boring like real history classes.

"Typical. You hate the researching, yes, _helwa_?"

"Got that right, _helwa_." Jennifer stopped at the door of Ishizu Ishtar's office and swallowed. "Alright. We better go in, then. Like you said, her wrath is worse than Khepri's."

"Much, much worse!" Panya reiterated with a shudder as they stepped inside.

Ishizu was sitting quietly at her desk, shuffling through paperwork, but her expression conveyed anything but peace or boredom. She definitely looked like she was troubled by something. "Come in," she spoke up, in her soft, calming voice, not even glancing up from the papers. "Panya, please lock the door. This meeting must be completely private."

Jennifer stole a quick glimpse at Panya. The other Egyptian woman had put on a face that said she knew now what Ishizu was talking about, what this meeting would pertain to, and she made haste to shut and bolt the door.

In a flash, Jennifer turned her attention back to Ishizu, who had put her pen down. "M-Miss Ishtar? What's all this about?"

"You will see in a moment, Jennifer." She gestured to the chairs. "Please, both of you, take a seat. This won't be long, but I'm afraid it will be longer than five minutes."

Jennifer blinked, and Panya had made herself comfortable in a chair - though her face certainly didn't speak of comfort. She was tense, rigid almost, gripping the arms of the chair as hard as possible. Her lips were set in a straight line, and her eyes were pinned to the gold choker around Ishizu's neck.

It was like they both knew something she didn't know, and wanted to put her through a bit of mystery before letting her know what it was.

Slowly, Jennifer lowered herself into the empty chair, sinking down a little, though she knew it wasn't any use. She could slide down all she wanted, but they could both still see her. Just like her seventh grade science teacher when she didn't know the definition of a pioneer species. "C-Could someone explain this to me?" she muttered, feeling herself suddenly go cold. "Any of it?" Her eyes flickered to each woman. "Panya? Miss Ishtar?"

"All will be revealed momentarily, Jennifer," Ishizu answered coolly, without really answering anything.

Jennifer squirmed in her seat, not quite sure of this and in fact very uneasy. The clock ticked for a few more seconds, doing nothing to help her racing heart. She was just about to plead for a bathroom break when her peripheral vision caught a movement.

She quickly brought her head up, and saw that now Ishizu's slender, moderately tanned fingers were over her necklace, just barely resting on the Wadjet's eye in the center. "Jennifer," she whispered, or at least that was what it sounded like, and her voice was weary, worn, as if she'd reached the edge of the Earth and didn't know what to do now. "I... need your help desperately."

Jennifer's eyes widened, and she leaned forward. Most of the nervousness and maladroit had melted away now. She just needed help! But the question, of course, was with what? "What can I do for you, Miss Ishtar?"

She shook her head. "No, not 'Miss Ishtar'. I give you permission to address me by my first name."

Jennifer nodded, sitting back just a little. "Okay. Ishizu, then... how do you need me to help you? Is it something that needs done in one of the tombs? Do you need me to crawl somewhere because I'm the only one who can fit since I'm so freakishly small-boned?"

Ishizu sighed, hanging her head slightly but still keeping her hand against her necklace. She closed her eyes before speaking. "Jennifer, this is not very simple to... it is hard for me to do. To let someone else so close into my life and to trust that you will do what you know is best. I need your help with... my... my..."

Panya noticed that Ishizu was having trouble finding the words to explain, so she held up a hand to her boss and turned to Jennifer. "I believe she is trying to say... her brother." She glanced back at the other woman. "Yes, Ishizu? You have seen Marik getting out of hand?"

Jennifer crossed her arms. "Your English is better now that it's just the three of us, Panya."

Panya scowled but said nothing.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes... Yes, Marik. This is what I need your assistance with, Jennifer."

Her _brother_? Now instead of being uncomfortably cold in the room, it had become stifling hot, and Jennifer swallowed hard. Well, this was quickly turning from interesting to frightening. Why did she need help with her brother? "Please tell me this is some kind of babysitting gig and that your brother is, like, six?"

She looked rapidly from Ishizu over to Panya, then back to Ishizu. They both looked sober, solemn, as if they didn't want to tell her but knew they had to. "That's a 'no', huh?"

Ishizu sighed. "Jennifer, you are the same age as my younger brother, Marik. You are both sixteen years old. And I have foreseen a dark future ahead for us all if what he is doing comes to fruition. That cannot happen, and I believe that you are a key factor in stopping him."

Jennifer blinked a few times, then her eyes bugged out. "What... What do you mean, 'you have foreseen'? You had some kind of vision - you can see into the future? _Oh my God_, you're a psychic!" She waved her hands around. "_Oh my God, my boss is a psychic_!"

"Jennifer, calm down, please," Ishizu requested, not appearing the least bit worked up herself.

"Yeah, _helwa_, cool down, will you?" Panya agreed, reaching over to grab Jennifer's wrist.

Jennifer shrunk back, prepared to listen and not freak out until maybe the very end. "Okay, okay, I'm calm. Now will someone tell me _why I'm here_?"

Ishizu finally took her fingers off her choker, and folded her hands on top of her desk. "Jennifer, have you noticed my necklace?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's very beautiful."

"It is not simply a trinket. This artifact is called the Millennium Necklace, and grants me the power to see into the future, as well as the past and present. All that has been, and all that will be. It is one of seven Millennium Items - long ago, each one belonged to a high priest in the royal court of the Egyptian Pharaoh."

Panya elbowed the American in the side. "Following so far, yes, _helwa_?" she spoke up.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Seven, and you have one... wait, no, let me guess, Ishizu. I've always been good at guessing." She pointed at the woman in front of her. "Your brother's got one of them too?"

Ishizu nodded as well. "He stole it from its resting place when we were young. It was fate that he should possess it, but he took it before he was ready to wield it. The Millennium Rod."

"Okay. If yours gives you visions of the future... what does his do?"

"It allows the user to override others' minds and force them to do his bidding."

"So, like... brainwashing people."

"Yes. And as you can imagine, it is potentially lethal in the wrong hands."

"... And he's just causing trouble _now_? How long has he had the thing?"

"Six years. His plan has been forming inside his mind since he was ten years old. It's simply that now, he has a chance to fulfill it. Six years ago... when he escaped our tomb. Shortly after the... I... I will allow you to see why for yourself, Jennifer. But I warn you, it is shocking. Please, brace yourself for what you are about to witness."

She held her hands on either side of her necklace, and there was a blinding glow. A scene then began to play out right there in front of them; a horrifying, terrible scene.

* * *

><p><strong>helwa = modern Egyptian for "beautiful" (the ancient version is "nefer")<strong>

**Also, Panya's name means "mouse" in Egyptian, though I think she's far from it.**

**And, uh, sorry about the little cliffhanger there... but hey, you probably all know what scene I picked for Ishizu to show her, yes yes? Maybe? XD**

**Also, I loved Jennifer's mini freak out about how her boss is psychic. LOL**

**I hope you liked it, and reviews are much appreciated! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I felt like I owed this to you guys. I actually had it done a while ago (SOWWY SOWWY) but I never got around to updating. Blame the Transformers and Pirates of the Caribbean, they distracted me.**

***ahem* Well, anyway, things get a little intense in the first half of this chappie, and then... we get some comedic relief from Panya and Jen. Really, what WOULD we do with Panya's potty mouth? Lol! Arabic translations at the bottom.**

**Also... I recommend the website Cracked. If you know it, good for you. If not, check it out... but be warned, some of the articles make it so you NEVER WANT TO SLEEP AGAIN. :D**

**Hope you all likee!**

* * *

><p><em>A man was dragging a young child down a stone-cobbled hallway. The child had sandy hair, was dressed simply, and couldn't have been more than ten. The man was dressed the same way, and his face was not very visible.<em>

_"But I don't want it!" the boy was shouting. Tears were rolling from his blue-violet eyes down his cheeks to stain the ground. "I don't want to do this, Father! Please! Please don't make me!"_

_They went past a young man who was standing against the wall, with a rather shameful look on his face. His eyes were pointed down, avoiding both the man's and the boy's gaze as they passed._

_The younger boy reached back to the older, as another man in the modest robes came to take his other arm. "Odion, please!" he cried, but the older boy was apparently under orders not to do anything. "Don't let them do it! Help me!"_

_There was no answer, and then the man dragged the boy into a room before placing him atop a stone slab. He was on his stomach, and the robe was yanked down so that he was bare from the waist up. And still screaming. "Father, please, stop it!" he begged, but to no avail._

_The older man picked up a knife and ran it through the flame of a candle. "It is time for the Tomb Keepers' initiation, Marik." His voice was grave, serious... emotionless. "It shall be passed to you now." He brought the knife down._

Jennifer cried out herself, before anything else, leaping from her chair and running to the corner of the room. "No, no, oh God, _no!_"

"I got her, Miss Ishtar." Panya walked over and took her coworker by the arm. "I know it's awful, _helwa._ I know, I have seen it before. But it is almost over. Come on now, come back over here."

As if she had a choice. Panya began to drag Jennifer back over, but even as she did the teenager was fighting against the Egyptian's strength. "No, no, come on, I can't take it! _I can't!_" she was screaming, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, you can, _helwa._" Panya gently pushed Jennifer down in her chair, carefully holding around her waist. "Stay still, watch, it'll be over very soon and then we just talk. Promise."

Jennifer stopped struggling and tried to pay attention, but it was too late to spare her fragile, delicate psyche. The knife had already pierced the young boy's skin in the flashback, and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away as intricate hieroglyphics were carved into the child's back. He was shrieking, wailing, and sobbing through the entire thing, and who _wouldn't_ be?

As soon as it was over and the vision had been drawn back into Ishizu's necklace, Jennifer was trying not to break down crying as Panya let go of her waist. "_God!_ What the hell was that for? Are you trying to traumatize me or something?"

"Of course not." Finally Ishizu stood up from her desk, and walked over to the teen, gesturing at Panya to sit down. Ishizu put a hand on Jennifer's shoulder and leaned down a bit. "Now, you see how my brother got the way he is. Those hieroglyphics are handed down to the eldest boy in each generation, crafted into his back by his father."

Jennifer's eye twitched as she glanced up. "Honestly, your family's got some pretty fucked-up traditions, Ishizu, if you don't mind my saying. No offense or anything, but _seriously._ He was only _ten?_"

"Yes. And soon after that, he left with our older brother Odion... taking the Millennium Rod with him." She slipped her hand off. "I have seen that now, he is in a place called Domino City."

"And that is... where?"

"Japan, _helwa,_" Panya answered, crossing her legs. "It's where that bratty, egotistical ruler of KaibaCorp. reigns over the newest dueling technology. For Hathor's sake, the boy's eighteen and acts like he's thirty. At _least._"

Jennifer blinked, jutting forward in her chair. "You mean Seto Kaiba? I hear about him on the news all the time, but I'm usually too distracted to remember where the broadcast is coming from."

"_Japan,_" Panya repeated, clicking her heels on the floor.

Jennifer looked back up at Ishizu. "So, like... what do you want _me_ to do? If _you're_ afraid to drag his butt back here and ground him, what are you hoping _I_ can do? I'm pathetic."

"You are also his age." Ishizu sat down again. "I cannot think of anything else that might work to halt his plans. You are sixteen, Jennifer - perhaps you can get through to him. He does not like people who are significantly older than him, especially if they try to tell him what to do... the only person over eighteen he truly respects is Odion."

"In other words," Panya exclaimed, jumping up and taking Jennifer's hand in hers, "time to start packing! You're headed to the Battle City Finals!"

"The Battle City... wha?" Jennifer got the distinct impression she looked like a dying fish, with her mouth hanging open like that.

"King Kaiba's latest tournament," Panya replied cheerfully. "While you're there, be sure to get in several cutting remarks! Do some serious damage to his ego. Oh, and mentioning that Panya Gupta still thinks he is an arrogant _kalet_ would be nice too. They always say, Jenny, hell doesn't have _anything_ on a woman spurned. Or is it scorned? Ah, I forget."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "What does _kalet_ mean?"

"'Filthy street bastard'."

"... Panya..."

"What?! The last time I saw him, he was still _busy_ and _had no time for me right now._ He deserves to be called a filthy street bastard. His brother's cute though."

Jennifer looked back up at Ishizu, pointing to Panya. "Are we sure it's safe to have a bipolar in the tombs off her meds?"

"I am not bipolar!"

"In any case," Ishizu spoke up, diffusing the nonsense, "I would like you to leave as soon as possible. When do you think you would be sufficiently prepared to travel?"

"Uh, well..." Jennifer shrugged. "I guess give me tonight to pack, and... I can be on a plane by tomorrow. But, Ishizu, I don't have money to-"

"I will take care of it." Ishizu reached into a drawer. "If it works, it will be worth it." At last, after a moment of riffling about, she procured a chain with an attached Wadjet's eye, far more elaborately detailed than the one on her own Necklace. "Take this with you, Jennifer," she added, reaching across the table and resting the pendant in the teen's palm. "Hopefully this will protect you somewhat against the Rod's powers. I give no guarantees, but the charm is said to ward off evil."

Jennifer looked at it for a minute, running her fingers over the dazzling blue and gold. "Now I know why Alim's always wearing one when Panya's around."

"_Kaddaab!_" Panya shouted.

Jennifer blinked at Panya. "Did you just call me a liar? Seriously?"

"And I don't regret it!"

"Panya, please," Ishizu sighed. "Was that really necessary? You do not have any need to say things like that."

"Wait, she _did_ only just call me a liar, right?"

"Yeah," Panya huffed. "But in Arabic, that's one of the worst insults. If someone called _me_ a liar, he'd be wondering whether to visit a podiatrist or a proctologist to get my foot removed from his ass!"

"Will you do this for me, Jennifer?" Ishizu interrupted, before Panya could work up the nerve to call the teen a crazy loon. "Can I trust you to help my brother see the light?"

Jennifer looked down at the necklace in her hand, then nodded. "Yes, Miss Ishtar. I'll do my best."

"I know you will make the right decisions, for those decisions may save our world." She stood up and bowed her head toward Jennifer. "You have my utmost gratitude. If there is anything you need while you are in Japan, all you must do is contact me."

"Okay." Jennifer stood up too, carefully clasping the chain around her neck and heading to the door. "I... I guess I'll go pack and call my parents."

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, that would be wise. Meet me here tomorrow morning at eight, and I will see you off."

"And you can also tell Seto _moxxu gazma!_" Panya yelled after her.

Jennifer looked back, confused. "And that means...?"

"It means his mind is as low and dirty as a shoe!"

"As a shoe?"

"And also _maluuš zobr!_"

"What's that mean?"

"_It means he's a frigging woman, for Allah's sake! Study your Arabic for once!_"

"Is that really what it means, Ishizu?"

"In far coarser language, yes."

Jennifer shook her head. "I'm gonna walk away now. See you tomorrow."

Once Jennifer had left, Panya snickered as Ishizu sat back down at her desk, prompting the older girl to silently ask what was so funny. "I can't believe it," Panya laughed. "You didn't tell her! You didn't tell her about - oh Allah, I can't _believe_ you didn't tell her!"

"Well, you should believe it." Ishizu smiled slightly as she reached into a desk drawer. "I still haven't gotten around to telling you that _you_ may get to say your insults to Seto Kaiba's face." She then blinked innocently. "Oh my... did I say that out loud?"

Panya stood there for a moment, face red and mouth open, then turned and stalked out of the office. Once the door was closed, Ishizu clearly heard the woman kick the wall several times while yelling "_BeiDan, beiDan! Axra min kida mafiiš!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha, Panya. Clearly she's got some unfinished busy-ness with Kaiba, and I'm quickly growing very attached to her and her mouth. Uh, er, anyway, Arabic translations... (I got these from an EgyptianArabic insult and curse site, so forgive me if they're wrong. Also, keep in mind... do not EVER say these words in polite conversation in any Arabic country. XD lol)**

**kalet = lol, it does indeed mean ****_filthy street bastard_**** (I don't know WHY I find this phrase so funny, but I do)**

**kaddaab = liar (yep, one of the worst things you can call someone in Arabic, but thankfully not THE worst... the worst is super awful and I'd never use it in real life OR in a story)**

**moxxu gazma = your mind is as low and dirty as a shoe (but... but SHOES ARE FUN! I LOVE SHOES! Oh well, I can roll with the punches. I think if Panya ever sees Kaiba again, the first thing she'll do is take off her shoe and throw it at his head! Wouldn't that be fun? It's an insult, but it doubles as funny!)**

**maluuš zobr = this literally means ****_He has no dick._**** (Oh Panya... clearly you would know, wouldn't you? *waggles eyebrows*)**

**beiDan = crude word for testicles, so probably equivalent to saying ****_balls_**** (fffff, just the image of Panya kicking the wall while shouting this over and over...)**

**Axra min kida mafiiš = There's nothing shittier than this (haha... just... just ****_haha..._****)**

**Thanks for reading, kiddies! ^^**


End file.
